Terminator: The Sherman Peabody Chronicles
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS AU/Crossover with Terminator. Sherman is the son of John Connor sent back to protect him from Skynet and the Terminators. But one day, when Sherman discovers the truth about his family, and his future, he must train to be the soldier the world needs him to be and find a way to stop Judgment day from happening. Rated T for violence, blood, and grotesque images. R&R please?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Guess what? A new AU story from me! In honor of 'Terminator: Genisys' this is an MPAS/Terminator AU. It tells Sherman's origins, where he came from, who his birth parents are, and why they left him and how it's connected to the future and the war between the humans and the machines. Enjoy!**

 **Year: 2020 (Three years after Judgment Day)**

 **Location: Los Angeles, California**

 **Date: March 7th**

 **Time: 9:33 PM**

Los Angeles was now in a state of total ruin like the rest of the world. The aftermath of 'Judgment Day', that's what the day the war began was referred to.

Skynet, the computer system programmed to protect and serve America and it's soldiers came to the conclusion that humans were the ultimate enemy, and used it's own nuclear arsenal against the country it once served and soon, the rest of the world crumbled along with it days later.

To combat the remaining human resistance, Skynet had created the ultimate killing machine, a mechanical soldier built to resemble a metallic human skeleton. These robotic soldiers were known as 'Terminators' they lived to serve Skynet and kill the remaining humans who oppose it.

On the road was a large Mercedes military convoy truck driving down the road. In the front seat was what looked like a Terminator, but it wasn't. It was a dead Terminator body that was being controlled by humans that were in the back of the vehicle. There were three male soldiers, and one female that was all sweaty and covering her bulging stomach that had something kicking from the inside.

"Ahh! John! It hurts!" she screamed. One of the male soldiers covered her stomach and shushed her gently. This soldier was her husband, and the leader of the human resistance against Skynet. He taught them all the weaknesses of the Terminators and how to fight them. His name, was John Connor.

"Don't worry Kate, we'll be there soon" John said to Kate Brewster, his wife who was also a medical practitioner for the resistance.

"Reese! How long before we get there!?" asked John to one of his most loyal soldiers, Kyle Reese. He was the one controlling the Terminator that was driving the car.

"A little bit later than we thought, we've got Terminators coming towards us" Reese said before stopping the truck and pointing to show four Terminators with Plasma Rifles loaded and aiming them at the truck.

"What's the plan John?" asked Kyle.

"Wait until they get to the trunk to open fire" John said as he loaded his AK-47 and pointed it at the opening point of the trunk. When they heard the sound of mechanical legs moving, everyone pointed their guns towards the back of the trunk. When one of the Terminators opened the trunk, John screamed 'Open fire!' and Kyle, John, and the other male soldier shot at the Terminators in their heads and necks, which made them fall to the ground, completely dead.

"Get the weapons" John said. Kyle got out and got the Plasma Rifles that had belonged to the fallen Terminators and then kicked the dead Terminator out of the front seat of the car and started driving himself.

"No need for it. We're about five miles away anyways. I doubt any of Skynet's forces know where we're going is located" Kyle said driving down a different path that was considered a shortcut into the ruins of Los Angeles.

After the five mile drive was completed, John helped Kate out the trunk and carried her into the wreckage of Los Angeles' finest hospital before the war had begun.

"We've gotta get her inside quick. The baby's gonna be out any minute and the last thing we need is Terminators crashing my kid's birth" said John to Kyle who nodded and took Kate's other arm to help John carry Kate to the hospital. Indeed, Kate Brewster was carrying the soon-to-be-born child of John Connor, today was to be the date of the baby's birth.

"Tell the doctors to get a room ready and get her some cold water to help her cool off" John said to the other male soldier who nodded and ran into the building.

"Don't worry, Kate. In a few minutes, I swear the pain won't last very much longer" John soothed Kate.

"John, it hurts!" Kate cried in pain as the baby kicked inside her.

"I know it does, but just listen. You're gonna be a great mother, we're gonna have a new reason to destroy Skynet, to give our child a good future" John said, giving Kate reassurance and reasons to stay strong in-between her pains.

When John, Kate, and Kyle got into the building, two female doctors who wore leather jumpsuits and had weapons clipped to their belts put Kate on a gurney and took her to the underground medical facility that was built to avoid Skynet's forces barging in and killing their wounded.

"Just make sure she's okay" John ordered.

"Yes sir, John. But the baby's so close to being born I don't know how long it'll be before it comes out" one of the doctors said before wheeling Kate to the room.

John and Kyle followed the doctors into the room and now were holding Kate's hands as she lay on the hospital bed, clad in a hospital gown on a hospital bed with no sheets and a spotlight shone on her.

"One more push, Kate. One more, alright?" one of the doctors said, and Kate nodded. When she was given the signal to push, John and Kyle squeezed her hands harder and heard as Kate's screamed silenced and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"It's out!" the doctor said taking the baby and wrapping it in a towel. It had a small tousle of red hair on top of his head which he got from Kate no doubt, and he had John's brown eyes.

"John Connor, say hello to your new son" the doctor said. John stood up and picked the baby up into his arms and shushed it softly to stop it's crying. John felt tears of joy stream down his eyes, he was a father now and nothing would ever take away his fatherhood from him.

"What should we name him?" John asked.

"What about Michael?" asked Kate. John shook his head and spoke next.

"No, I don't think Michael suits him. I'm thinking, Dale" John said. Kate chuckled shaking her head.

"Dale is an old man name" Kate said. Kyle then stood up and let go of Kate's hand.

"What about Sherman?" asked Kyle. Kate and John smiled and looked down to the baby who was now reaching for his father's face.

"I like that. Sherman it is" John said.

"Little Sherman Connor. Our little warrior" Kate said. Before anymore words could be said, the stone walls blew up and crumbled into rubble, the loudness was enough to make Sherman burst out crying. Everyone looked to see a Terminator, the model was a T-800, one of the usual ones they fought against over the years, other Terminator soldiers were super rare to come across unlike this one.

"Skynet's found us! Open fire! Now!" John commanded. The doctors, and Kyle opened fire on the Terminator, but the bullets kept bouncing off the armor and punched Kyle in the face, launching him across the room.

"Reese!" John shouted in between Sherman's crying and the gunfire. The T-800 walked over to Kate and looked down at her.

"John! Go!" Kate shouted.

"I'm not leaving without you! Sherman can't grow up without his mother!" John shouted.

"I promise you, I'll be fine. Just know that I love you both" Kate said.

"Katherine Brewster Connor. You are Terminated" the T-800 said before punching Kate right in the chest and it went right through her whole body, making her scream in pain and Sherman's cries grew louder when he saw his mother dying in front of him.

The T-800 recognized the crying and looked to Sherman. John then pulled out a pistol and tried taking shots once it started walking towards him and the baby, but John didn't know his pistol only had blanks in it and only one real bullet.

"Stay away from my son you metallic son of a..." John was about to continue his expletive but a pink plasma bullet shot the Terminator in the midsection and the body fell off it's legs.

"Guess it was a good thing you told us to save these guns, huh?" a voice said behind them. They looked to see Kyle was the one who shot the gun.

"Let's get back to base! And tell our tech crew to fire up the jump gate" John ordered. Before anyone could say 'Yes Sir' or 'Affirmative' the Terminator's upper body began crawling towards John and tried bouncing up to take the baby and kill it, but Kyle shot it in the head and shut it down for good.

"Alright, let's get a move on" John said running to the truck with Sherman still in his arms.

Once everyone got back to base, John had his son still in his arms and walked up to the top of the jump gate to speak.

"Attention! This is my son, Sherman. His full name is Sherman Thomas Connor. A Terminator took his mother's life today and nearly tried to kill him. We lost Kate Brewster tonight, one of our best doctors and my wife, may she rest in peace" John said and the soldiers shared horrified looks and muttering to one another.

"We now have only to look forward to the future. This baby is our future, when the time comes, I will send a reprogrammed Terminator to the time when he is seven years of age to train him in weapons and hand-to-hand combat and train him to be the soldier this resistance needs him to be!" John said announcing his plan. And yes, the resistance once invaded a Terminator factory, stealing multiple robots and reprogramming them to fight for them.

"What year should we set the Jump Gate for, John?" asked one of the female technicians on the team.

"Set it for March 7th 2007 in New York City" John ordered as he now walked up the middle platform of the Jump Gate and looked at his son.

"Sherman, you need to know that your mother loved you, the exact same amount I do right now. I don't want to have to give you up right now, but I have to. I can only pray to God we meet again, until then, I love you so much" John said kissing Sherman's forehead and placed his son on the middle of the platform and took the towel off him, leaving him uncovered.

"John Connor" a voice said, a male child about 7 years old stepped up to John.

"I am a model T-900 Terminator, model 501. My human name is Hayden McClaine, I volunteer to take your son to the desired time period and wait until he is seven to train him, sir" Hayden said saluting John. John then got down on one knee and spoke.

"Alright, I'm trusting you on this. Make sure he has a proper surrogate parent until the time comes okay?" asked John. Hayden nodded and shook his hand.

"I will not let you down, sir. He must live, for the sake of our future" Hayden said before going up to the platform, stripping down and got onto the platform with Sherman.

"Ready when you are, soldier" John said. Hayden just gave the thumbs up before picking Sherman up in his arms.

"Initiating time sphere" said a resistance technician. The large metal rings around the device began rotating before a large purple sphere surrounded them both and then in a flash of light, they both disappeared.

 **Year: 2007 (Twenty-One years before Judgment Day)**

 **Location: New York City**

 **Date: March 7th**

 **Time: 8:45 AM**

The time sphere appeared in an alley and Hayden looked around them.

"We have now arrived at the desired time" Hayden said to the baby. Hayden's health scanners showed that the baby had poor vision and needed clothing. Hayden looked behind him to see a donation bin for 'The Salvation Army' and walked towards it. Hayden found a pair of 'American Eagle' jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a maroon hoodie, as well as red converse high-tops.

"Alright, now I shall acquire clothing for you" Hayden said to Sherman who was in his arms and didn't understand a word he was saying. He then saw a box of diapers in the donation bin and pulled one out and put it on Sherman and a pair of black circular rimmed glasses and placed them on the baby. The baby sneezed and Hayden looked down on it.

"You are cold" Hayden said before pulling a blue blanket out from the donation bin and wrapped Sherman in it. He then approached a dumpster and pulled out a cardboard box that was big enough for Sherman to fit in and placed him inside it, but not before taking out a yellow sticky-note he found on the box and a broken plastic pen. Using the remains of the pen, he wrote Sherman's name on the sticky-note and placed it on his chest.

"I'll be back" Hayden said before closing the box and walking away from it and hid behind a dumpster, waiting for someone to take him. And within a few minutes when it had started to pour rain, someone did. A white furred beagle wearing black circular rimmed glasses and a red silk bow tie with an umbrella. He took Sherman out of the alley and took him home. Now all Hayden had to do was prepare and train for 2014, the time when all would become clear to the child.

The War to save the human race, to prevent Judgment Day, and to save mankind had just begun.

 **A/N: Dun-Dun, Dun-Dun-Dun, Dun-Dun, Dun-Dun-Dun. And so begins 'The Sherman Peabody Chronicles' now we all know Sherman's true origins and how John Connor was his father and how his mother Kate Brewster died in front of him. Now, when seven years later arrives, he will be ready to train Sherman to be the hero the world needs him to be. More to come in the next update, Please review, thanks!**


	2. The Second Terminator

**A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman Connor, son to John Connor, leader of the human resistance was born, and due to the Terminator infiltrating the hospital, Sherman's mother, Kate Brewster was murdered in front of him. Now, as a chance to train Sherman to be prepared to fight the machines and prevent Judgment Day from happening, John sends a Terminator (A T-900 named Hayden) to take his son to 2007, twenty-one years before the war began. Now Hayden waits in the shadows, preparing for the day he must reveal all to the child. Now this is the real first chapter of the Sherman Peabody Chronicles. So, enjoy!**

 **Year: 2020 (Three years after Judgment Day)**

 **Location: Los Angeles, California**

 **Day: April 9th**

 **Time: 6:55 PM**

Skynet had sent a squadron of T-800 Terminators to infiltrate the human resistance base which they had tracked via a Terminator disguised as a human that they had picked up outside the city that looked like it was injured.

"They've shot down the front gates! Don't let them get any further!" John ordered shooting his AK-47 at the Terminators that were now entering the base. There was a grand total of four of them entering the base so far, when one got shot in the head and was deactivated three more entered the base with more of those plasma rifles and began taking shots at the humans. Three humans were killed after plasma shots to their hearts and midsections.

"Return fire!" John ordered and more Terminators and humans fell with each shot of bullets and plasma each side had taken.

"This is Kyle Reese to John Connor! Come in!" a voice came out of nowhere following a quick 'Beep'. John looked down to his belt and pulled off his Walkie-Talkie and began speaking into it.

"This is John, go ahead, Reese" said John before running out of shots.

"One of those Terminators are already infiltrating the Jump Gate room!" Kyle said through the microphone.

"How close are they? What model? What Gender?" asked John while reloading his weapon with another magazine of bullets.

"Female, I don't know which model it is. It's covered in human skin, she's about three feet from the jump gate sir. She's already set a date in the computer and is stripping down, sir!" Kyle said. John knew the severity of the situation and looked to another soldier.

"Take over for me, I gotta get to the Jump Gate, it's been breached!" John said before the soldier nodded.

"Pull the plugs on it! She can't enter the time sphere!" John said into his walkie-talkie while running towards the Jump Gate itself.

"I can't, she must have fused them shut with a welding torch before using the computer to set the date!" Kyle said on the other end.

"Shoot at her while the machine is in the process of transporting her! If we destroy the machine, or reveal a bit of her inner workings, the time sphere will cancel out!" John ordered before turning the corner and saw Reese shooting at the Jump Gate but the rings were rotating really fast around the Terminator.

"It keeps deflecting the bullets! Guess, we didn't count on Skynet making these things bulletproof huh?" Kyle said before trying to shoot at it more, but it was now too late. The time sphere disappeared with a flash of bright light and the rings stopped rotating slowly, the Terminator was gone.

"Check the time on the computer. See where that she went" John said. Kyle then went to the computer and saw the date.

"It's 2014, the 25th of August" said Kyle.

"Oh, God. It's going after Sherman" John said realizing where the Terminator was going.

"Don't worry, that T-900 we reprogrammed ourselves is always watching over him. No doubt he'll stop this new Terminator" Kyle said reassuring John, who nodded at this response.

 **Year: 2014 (Seven years before Judgment Day)**

 **Location: New York City, New York**

 **Date: August 25th**

 **Time: 6:20 AM**

The time sphere appeared in an impound lot in between a trashed up Dodge Challenger and a red Ford truck. The Terminator stood up where she landed and revealed she was a fat woman with solace green eyes, short black hair, and blood red lips.

She then walked out of the impound lot and walked across the street while the streetlight was on green. Cars pulled over and the fronts of other cars crashed into the backs of them, and horns were being honked at this Terminator.

"Get out of the road you idiot!" one of the drivers screamed at the Terminator.

"Hey, I'm driving here! What is wrong with you? You got a brain the size of a walnut or something?" shouted another driver who had their Nissan Skyline GTR smashed in it's trunk by a 1992 Honda Accord that was driving behind it. Soon, the Terminator found a woman walking out of an office building with a sign right by the front door that said 'Bureau of Child Safety and Protection'. The woman was clad in all pink, was blonde, and was walking to her car in the parking lot until she saw the Terminator, thinking it was a normal woman.

"O-Oh my God, what happened? Are you alright?" she asked, but no response came from the Terminator.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance? Police? Fire department?" the woman asked as she was more concerned about helping the Terminator than herself right now as she noticed she got closer towards her.

"Your clothes" the Terminator said in a voice that sounded like the kind of voice a rude British woman would use to get her way to win an argument. The woman looked down at her clothes and looked back up.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Remove them now, and give them to me. It's not an option" said the Terminator as she grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her to the back of the building. Before the woman could scream, the Terminator punched a hole right through the middle of her head with great force and then disposed of the body into a dumpster before taking off her clothes and putting them on herself and washing the blood off her arm in a large bucket that was by the back door of the building that was used to pick up raindrops out the gutter.

"Ms. Grunion?" asked the Terminator as she looked down on the name-tag on the pink cardigan she was wearing.

"An acceptable alias" said Ms. Grunion said before taking out the car keys from the woman's purse and used the car alarm to find the black Honda Civic in her parking lot and began driving out the parking lot. Little did she know that the T-900 (AKA: Hayden) was watching her from inside a phone booth pretending to make a phone call to lower suspicions and he frowned at this.

"I knew it. Skynet sent a Terminator to try and take out Sherman before the war begins" Hayden said to himself. Over the years, his body hasn't changed, he still looked like he was 7 and was now wearing a private school uniform. Hayden then left the telephone booth and began walking down the sidewalk.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 is complete! And Grunion is a Terminator, but what model you ask? That will be revealed soon. And now that Skynet sent another Terminator to try and destroy Sherman, protecting Sherman is gonna be a little bit more difficult since they may be tracked by their every move by this enemy. More to come in the next update, like grown-up Sherman's first appearance! Yay! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
